Johnkat
by Frostagin
Summary: After three years, Karkat finally gets to meet John, and realises he has a flush crush. Fun. Red John/Kat, just some drabble I wrote at 3 in the morning. T for Karkats mouth.


Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are pacing in your room. Today is the day. Today you're finally going to meet the humans.  
Well, technically only John and Jade. Lalonde and Strider have been on the asteriod with you for a while. You shouldn't be stressed about this, really. But you are. Because you think you have a crush on John.  
It isn't black like you had thought previously, either. It's red. You are flushed for John Egbert.  
And you hate yourself for it.  
"Yo, Karkat." You're snapped out of your thoughts by Dave knocking on the door. "Come on, or we're leaving without you."  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming dipshit," you reply, trudging over to the door. "Let's just fucking go." As you get outside, you see a figure in blue half walk, half bounce over to you.  
You manage not to blush. Damn, he's handsome in real life. You slap yourself mentally, forcing the thoughts away. He's not a homosexual, whatever the fuck that means. But apparently that prevents him from being in a relationship with you.  
You do blush as he suddenly hugs you. "Wow, Karkat, is that really you? You're kinda short!" You push him off with a low growl. "Get off me, Egbert!" His only reply is a laugh and a grin. Dave chuckles as well, though his laugh isn't half as innocent. "Aw, widdle Karkles is blushing."  
"SHUT UP!" You shout back, blushing more. "I AM NOT FUCKING BLUSHING!" John laughs again. "Sure you are~" You only growl in response and stomp away.

== Karkat: Be John.

You are now John Egbert and oh my god Karkat is fucking adorable. Not adorable in an "awww look at the kitty" way but a "I kind of want to kiss him" way. And you are suprisingly okay with that. Sure, when the game had started, you would have denied it saying things like "I am not a homosexual!", but being on a yellow ship in space for three years gives you a lot of time to think. And you've decided that maybe having a crush on Karkat isn't such a bad thing. Except for the fact that he probably won't return your feelings. It's pretty weird falling in love with an alien. You wish you had someone to give you advice. Because now he's stomping away, and you don't know what to do. You just stare after him. Dave smirks knowingly. You had told him about this through Pesterchum not too long ago. "You should tell him." he says.  
"That's a terrible idea..." you reply. "There's no way he's going to LIKE hearing that."  
"Don't be so sure, John. For all you know, he has such a big crush on you that he's going crazy."  
You pout and don't respond, instead walking off in the direction Karkat went. You decide to tell Karkat, and get this over with.

== John: Be the grumpy one.

You are now Karkat Vantas. You continue stomping until you're sure nobody else is around, then you flat out run to find somewhere out of the way. You stop to slump against a tree, mentally berating yourself for being so damn obvious. John probably hates you now. Wonderful.  
Your ears swivel towards the sound of approaching footsteps. "Go the fuck away," you say to whoever's there, not bothering to look up and see who's there.  
"Karkat...? Can I talk to you...?"  
You groan inwardly at the sound of John's voice and slide further down the tree, your sweater getting stuck on the bark and pulling the back up. "What the fuck do you want, dipshit..."  
"Listen... I know I've said some stupid things... And-"  
"Get to the fucking point.." You cut him off, wanting some alone time.  
He replies almost too fast for you to understand, blushing madly. "KarkatIthinkImightbeinlovewithyou."  
Your eyes widen and you slowly stand up straight, looking at him in surprise. "Could... You say that again...?"  
John looks down, blushing more. "I said I'm... Flushed for you... Ithinkthat'sright..." A smile slowly appears on your face and you find you can't control yourself and tacklehug him. Which is absolutely ridiculous, and you will feel like an idiot later.

==Karkat: Be the one you're flushed for.

You are now John Egbert. Your eyes widen, blushing as Karkat tacklehugs you onto the ground. "Karkat...?"  
He looks away and blushes. "So... Does this mean..."  
"Matesprits...?" You respond. "I hope that's the right word..."  
He smiles and looks back at you, kissing you on the forehead and making you blush. "Exactly, fuckass."  
You smile. "...I love you."  
"...I love you too."


End file.
